Sentimiento prohibido
by 3rika-chan
Summary: Hikaru x Kauro One shot. Kauro conoce a su hermano más de lo que él lo conoce. Está asustado por pensamientos que lo atormentan y poco a poco se ha ido alejando.


Es mi primer escrito en este fandom y más bien como algo experimental. No estoy segura de escribir más adelante por aquí o si sólo es un golpe de inspiración. Espero que lo disfruten y me puedan dejar su comentario.

 **\- Hikaru no puedes hacer esto. Además tú sientes algo por Haruhi.**

Como gemelo conocía perfectamente esa mirada perdida. Era como si un espejo se reflejara y le mostrara sus propios deseos, pero quería ocultarlos, después de tanto tiempo no quería interponerse. Siempre pensó que era una locura tener esa clase de pensamientos por su hermano. Al principio pensó en narcisismo. _"Eso debe ser"_ se dijo intentando engañarse. Pero no, el anhelo por su hermano no era por las semejanzas que presentaban sino por las diferencias. Su rostro ponía caras muy diferentes y que él no sería capaz de hacer, era más impulsivo dejándose guiar plenamente por sus sentimientos, era un poco más libre. Era el hermano mayor pero era constantemente irracional, Kaoru cuidaba de él a sus espaldas, no quería que alguien lo dañara y al mismo tiempo buscaba que aprendiera a resistir los golpes que con el tiempo debería de enfrentar en soledad.

 **\- Basta Hikaru.**

Lo empujó después de que robara bruscamente un beso de sus labios. No era la primera vez que pasaba sin embargo sus intenciones eran diferentes, seguramente esta vez sería imposible que salieran ilesos de este encuentro. Algo estaba por cambiar.

Nada permanecía igual por siempre, el tiempo lo cambia todo dejando sólo el recuerdo del ayer. Era triste pensar en el pasado antes de que sus mundos se expendieran, antes de que uno se alejara del otro. Se mantenían juntos y únicamente ellos conocían a su igual como las palmas de sus manos. Fue divertido alejarse de la sociedad que no los distinguía y pretender que eso jamás cambiaría era una ilusión. Mientras convivían con otros pudieron destacar como un mismo par pero cuando una intrusa llegó, ese primer instante donde encontraron a alguien paseando libremente por su mundo había sido aterrador para Kaoru. Ese mal presentimiento no se fue, mucho menos el fuerte sentimiento de atracción casi como una dependencia.

 **\- Kaoru, hace tiempo que yo…**

 **\- ¡No lo digas!** Gritó con desesperación.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Él ya sabía que lo estaba usando, que descargaba toda su frustración en él. No le importó la primera noche donde peleó con Haruhi y fue a refugiarse con él. Se sintió más necesitado que antes, sintió que podía hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano a ser feliz. Hikaru era el más cercano de encontrar lo que las personas llamaban "amor". Kaoru se había rendido, era algo prohibido, imposible, repulsivo pero ciertamente innegable.

 **\- ¡Escúchame! Esta vez es diferente, no es lo que piensas Kaoru.**

Sí, la primera vez que pasaron juntos había sido algo terrible. Luego de que su amada no contestara a su confesión comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco. Otra vez regresaba a encerrarse en el mundo que había creado, aquel en el que lo había dejado por buen tiempo. Kaoru lo consolaba, secaba sus lágrimas y una cosa llevó a la otra. Primero el abrazo posesivo, luego el beso repentino y por último las caricias desenfrenadas y llenas de temor. Kaoru no opuso resistencia, lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera y por unos minutos se sintió amado. Secretamente cubriendo todas las cicatrices que Hikaru dejaba en su corazón al aprovecharse de esa manera y derramando lágrimas invisibles que quemaban al deslizarse.

 **\- Yo no pienso nada. Será mejor que hoy duerma en la habitación de huéspedes para que puedas enfriar tu cabeza y aclarar tu mente. Discúlpame.**

Hikaru no entendía por qué se disculpaba, desde hace un tiempo no comprendía por completo a su gemelo. Siempre fue bueno para leer su expresión, o eso creía, pero algo había cambiado. Al cruzar la delgada línea de lo prohibido se dio cuenta, un extraño sentimiento que creía dormido despertó y empezaba a apoderarse de su cabeza. No tuvo el valor suficiente para disculparse por sus actos en su momento. Lo lastimó, lo usó para su beneficio sin pensar como estaba dañándolo. Cada vez que se deprimía Kaoru estaba ahí y sin pensarlo la escena se repitió una y otra y otra vez. Todo sucedió sin darse cuenta y para cuando se sentó a analizarlo era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Su hermano nunca protestó y jamás se lo reclamó. Sin falta todas las mañanas después de que pasarla juntos se levantaba antes que él, huía y se escondía en una falsa sonrisa que lo entristecía. Ambos actuaron normal hasta que estos encuentros empezaron a dañar la vida cotidiana de ellos y quienes los rodeaban.

Kaoru empezó a alejarse, pronto se iría al extranjero y si no arreglaba su relación con él sentía que jamás lo volvería a ver.

 **\- ¡Kaoru espera!** Tomó su muñeca y aunque se resistía era incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

 **\- Déjame. Estoy muy cansado**

 **\- L-lo siento, lo siento. Por favor perdóname.** Hikaru se arrodilló mientras sollozaba y sujetaba su mano firmemente.

 **\- ¿Eh? ¿Hikaru?** Volteó a verlo sintiendo como se partía su corazón. Detestaba verlo triste y se conocía tanto como para saber que ahora sería imposible apartarse de él hasta que lo viera más animado. **\- ¿P-por qué?**

 **\- ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Te extraño, te necesito, te… te amo.**

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron con sorpresa. Su hermano nunca le había mentido pero no podía confiar en esas palabras. Estaba aterrado.

 **\- Soy tu hermano menor. Nunca voy a dejarte pero eso que dices no es propio de ti.** A pesar del dolor secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

 **\- No lo hagas, ya no digas más mentiras Kaoru. ¿A ti también te duele verdad? Aquí.** Puso la mano sobre su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón.

Las palabras sobraron después de eso. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y una mirada bastaba para comunicar todas sus ideas. Hikaru también secó el agua en los ojos de Kaoru. Entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a besarse. Eran besos llenos de pasión y caricias llenas de lujuria. La confianza que se tenía les permitió liberarse de las ropas que separaban sus cuerpos y mostrarse tal y como llegaron al mundo. Sus cuerpos eran similares pero no idénticos. Había cicatrices que los marcaban y los diferenciaban. Eran luchas diferentes por un mismo propósito. El enemigo siempre se escondió con una cara como la de ellos, impidiéndoles ver un sentimiento que expresaban a manera de juego. Ellos eran su propio enemigo.

La mañana tendría que llegar, sus cuerpos tendrían que separarse pero nada regresaría a la normalidad. Este sentimiento había dejado de ser un sueño o una ilusión, era su realidad.


End file.
